


Don't You Dare Look Back

by itsadastraperaspera



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All Their Issues Could Be Solved If Their Communication Skills Were Not Equivalent To A Toddler's, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Something's Wrong With Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadastraperaspera/pseuds/itsadastraperaspera
Summary: "Logan had told him to arrive at six o’clock sharp for dinner.“Dress up, but not too much. Just for ‘atmosphere’, as they say,” he had said.What the hell did that mean? Roman had no clue.And that terrified him.He knocked on the door at exactly five-fifty-six, uncharacteristically hesitant. Logan opened it, his smile wide—Something was wrong. Something was wrong with his smile. It was too wide, too fixed, too perfect, missing his usual warmth. It was not Logan’s smile; it was a stranger’s."***Anxiety ensues as Roman attempts to figure out why Logan's acting so odd during their date.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 104
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	Don't You Dare Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, and welcome back to another 'Eliza Wrote Something In A Fit Of Passion and Angst Resulted' piece!
> 
> Inspired HEAVILY by my friends on the Discord server I'm in, Jem and AJ! Thank you SO MUCH to Jem for initially relating the song used here to Logince, and to AJ for encouraging me to write it and reading over it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Logan had told him to arrive at six o’clock sharp for dinner.

“Dress up, but not too much. Just for ‘atmosphere’, as they say,” he had said.

What the hell did that mean? Roman had no clue.

And that terrified him.

He knocked on the door at exactly five-fifty-six, uncharacteristically hesitant. Logan opened it, his smile wide—

Something was wrong. Something was wrong with his smile. It was too wide, too fixed, too perfect, missing his usual warmth. It was not Logan’s smile; it was a stranger’s.

“—come inside, please, I made dinner for us, and I thought we could talk afterward…”

Roman paled. Why would they need to talk? What was wrong? What if he was only invited over so Logan could—

“Roman,  _ meus occasus _ , are you okay?” Logan looked at him, head tilted slightly and brows furrowed. Roman didn’t meet his eyes, but managed to nod weakly.  _ Meus occasus.  _ My  _ sunset _ .

Roman was so fucked.

***

Dinner was, to say the least, awkward.

Logan kept glancing at him, attempting to stealthily gauge his mood. He pushed his meal—a risotto, Roman’s favorite, clearly he was trying to give him one last good night—around his plate, only taking a few bites. Roman’s remained nearly untouched.

“Could you pass the salt, dearest?” Logan spoke softly, breaking the silence.

Roman saw his opportunity and took it. “Well, I’d love to, but neither Janus nor Virgil are here, and I doubt they’d appreciate being passed over the table.”

Logan scoffed lightly but didn’t respond, the same smile from earlier again a stark reminder that everything was going  _ wrong. _

He fiddled with something under the table, and Roman lost all hope. If Logan was nervous enough to need one of his fidget rings during  _ dinner— _ surely that didn’t bode well for Roman, or for their relationship.

The immediate grief tightened around his heart. This was it. He had managed to ruin it, in some way or another. They were done, gone, something had wrecked it (probably him), they would never be the same. Years of friendship and years of a relationship, down the drain, because Logan had finally gotten sick of his dramatics.  _ Took him long enough,  _ he supposed.

Logan cleared his throat. “Roman, would you like to move to the couch? I can wash the dishes later.”

Roman fought back tears, but nodded and stood, shakily, from the table. Roman moved to the living room, a funeral march playing softly to the beat of Logan’s footsteps ahead of him in his mind.

Roman sat on the couch, leg bouncing, as Logan  adjusted the controls of the stereo, settling on a playlist before standing in front of Roman. 

He didn’t even process the song. A ringing noise filled his ears. It was over. Over. Everything they knew, everything he loved about the love of his life, gone. He hardly saw the hand in front of him, outstretched in an attempt to pull him from his seat.

“Roman?”

He jerked a little, torn from his thoughts. He accepted the hand, letting Logan lift him up for what was probably the last time. He tuned back into reality slowly, the ringing leaving his ears. He heard the song—

_ I knew we were bound to be together _

_ Bound to be together _

Why this song, of all of them? Too cheerful for the occasion. A reminder of everything he was losing—

Logan took his other hand and pulled him a little, attempting to coerce him into dancing. Roman remained stiff as a board.

_ She took my arm _

_ I don't know how it happened _

_ We took the floor and she said _

Logan put a hand on his shoulder, wrapping Roman’s around his waist and pulling him closer. Roman resisted, losing feeling in his limbs as the world went numb--

_ Oh don't you dare look back _

_ Just keep your eyes on me _

Logan  _ must  _ have sensed his discomfort, because he let go, stepped back, and stood for a moment. Roman’s world crumbled around him.

He crumbled along with it. Tears burst from his eyes, and he began to ramble, scrambling for purchase on the cliff coming down under him.

“Logan, my darling, light of my life, I don’t know what I did that made you decide this, but I swear, I’ll make it up to you, please, all I want is for you to be happy, if that means I have to leave then I will but God, please, tell it to me straight, I can’t—” Roman sobbed, unable to keep it in anymore—“I can’t take it like this, you’ve been so stiff all evening…” He didn’t notice as Logan made one final adjustment to his stance--

_ I said you're holding back _

_ She said _

“Shut up and dance with me, Roman.” The words, similar in beat but spoken firmly with love and adoration, startled Roman from his verbal spiral. He looked directly at Logan for the first time.

Logan was down on one knee, holding out a ring box. The ring itself was simple, with a single diamond set into a silver band. Roman didn’t get to look closer before he burst into tears again, falling to his knees in front of Logan.

“Yes, God, yes, of course, yes, a million times,  _ yes—”  _ He cut himself off to allow Logan to slip the ring onto his finger, examining it.

Logan let out a tiny sigh, full of relief, before motioning for Roman to look at the inside of the band. Roman slipped it off, revealing a tiny engraving:

_ Aere Perrenius. _

Roman looked up at Logan, the question evident in his eyes.

“’More lasting than bronze’, just like our love. I’m so sorry that nothing went according to plan. But even after a night of disaster, you are the most important thing to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you’ll have me. I know you’ve already said yes, but I wanted to say that.”

Roman lunged at him, emotions and tears overflowing as he buried his head in Logan’s shoulder, knocking them both to the floor.

“Yes, again. A thousand times yes, again. Yes, forever and always, yes. However many times I have to say it, yes.” He mumbled it into his shoulder, shifting his weight onto his elbows to look Logan in the eye, and smiled. “I want to spend the rest of my life and more with you.”

“Well, technically, you can’t spend  _ more  _ than your li—” Logan smirked from under him. Roman rolled his eyes fondly.

“Just take the sentiment, you fucking nerd. We were having a  _ moment _ .”

And with that, he knew everything was right again with the world.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Limerence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111940) by [princey_pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie)




End file.
